An XL Animal Adventure
"An XL Animal Adventure" 'is the third script-written story written by Walnuts in the 2010s. It is about an anthropomorphic chubby fennec fox named Homer Michaels who has to fulfill his parents' wishes for him to become a hero. Plot In 1983 in the late spring, in Lafayette, Indiana, an anagram-named fennec fox couple named Simeon and Simone Michaels come with a chubby baby kit, and they name him Homer, after the Greek poet, and Homer is said to be destined to become a hero. The next day, a middle-aged human sorcerer named Fenton Burnstone is in his roof-home of a 59-story apartment sky-scraper (counting where his apartment is, on the roof-top, in the center). He makes a plan that one day in the twenty-first century, he will turn every animal into glass and shatter them before they turn back so the world will be animal-free. Because of that plan, his wolf servant, Janet, quits on him, but he doesn't care, and warns her that if all animals turn into glass, it includes her. Pat Nat Bratt comes to assist him with some problems. Nine years later, in 1992, during summer break, Homer is now going to a summer camp with other boys. All of them laugh and hurt his feelings for being chubby except for one boy named G.E.D. (Garth Emmet Daniels), who immediately becomes friends with him. One day, while they are talking, a red fox girl named Keiko Sam and a human girl named Yolanda Rose are picking flowers and immediately, Homer follows Keiko and meets her, and G.E.D. does the same with Yolanda. They all become close friends, and Keiko begins to develop a crush on Homer. Keiko becomes friends with Janet, who also meets Homer and warns them both to watch out for Burnstone. Then, while the four of them are hiking together, she tells them about the reason he was wicked. Long ago, in 1975, Fenton Burnstone had graduated from magic school and then he teased a bunch of animals at a zoo for fun, but they got mad and gave him awful consequences, so, he has hated animals ever since. Then he shaved off his own head and moved himself onto the roof top of the big apartment building and turned the landlord to glass, as well as any people in the building. Once they finish hiking, everybody (including Keiko, Yolanda and Janet) goes back to see Mr. Shepherd, the camp counselor for the boys. Mr. Shepherd declares that he is worried about them (G.E.D and Homer, that is, for he is their counselor.). Again, Homer and G.E.D.'s fellow campers laugh at Homer, but Keiko quickly defends him. As soon as Homer is left alone by accident, Keiko comes back and tells him she loves nature, and explains that he's a part of it because he was not made by people or other animals ("or plants, for that matter"). G.E.D. reminds Mr. Shepherd that they just forgot Homer, and Mr. Shepherd turns back to find Homer about to kiss Keiko. However, Mr. Shepherd stops him by yelling at him that he is too young to kiss another girl who is not related and sentences him to cleaning the mess hall before and after meals for the rest of the day and all of the next. Two days later, Mr. Shepherd comes back finding out Homer has been doing well at cleaning the mess hall (secretly he got instructions from G.E.D.) and explains to him that although he cannot kiss Keiko yet, he still allows him to talk and play with her. Homer and Keiko both play on the camp playground, go for swims, go on a hike, and they even canoe together until dinner. Homer sits between Keiko and G.E.D. every meal. That night, back in the 59-story-apartment's rooftop, Burnstone is using a magic computer to locate where Janet is. She is shown talking to Keiko, G.E.D., and Homer on a mountain and saying insults about Burnstone. Homer is heard declaring that alone or not, he will rid the world of Burnstone, who laughs upon hearing that. Keiko is also heard telling Homer she may have to accompany him sometime. When they both realize they are both supposed to be in their cabins, they run off the mountain and on the way, Keiko gets her feet stuck in some thick mud, and Homer helps her escape and they go back down to the bottom to go back to their cabins. Homer practices new things at home and hangs out with G.E.D. as they grow older until it is 2009, and Homer turns 26. Although grown-up, Homer is still living with his parents (who have grown old too fast, and lose their ability to walk without a cane due to a curse) and being insulted by the other boys he went to camp with, and he sits in a forest to rest until a now-adult Keiko surprises him from a tree-top. He does not recognize her due to having forgotten about her for 17 years until she reminds him about how he got her out of the thick sticky mud. What Homer doesn't know (until Keiko points it out) is that Pat Nat Bratt is behind him to kidnap them both, and he asks who he is, but she says there is no time to explain as they have to run away from him fast. It is once they are inside bushes and when Pat Nat Bratt has missed and run back in despair that Keiko explains to Homer who Pat Nat Bratt is: Burnstone's assistant. Just then, Janet Williams, in her dying breath, tells them that Yolanda, G.E.D and the former boy campers have been kidnapped by Burnstone, and to be careful in rescuing them. Then she tells them where they are. Once she says this, she gets in a coma. Back in the rooftop of the invaded apartment building, Burnstone keeps Yolanda, G.E.D. and his fellow former campers tied to a glass pole that was created by Burnstone's magic by unbreakable glass ropes (also created by magic). Burnstone bribes them to tell him where Homer and Keiko and their families and fellow animals are so he can turn them all into glass, but none of them talks. So, Burnstone tells them to either show him the way, or get turned into glass and shattered. But only Yolanda, not being a martyr, chooses to betray her group, even as the male captives shout that it's a trick. But Yolanda is too scared of transformation, so, Burnstone hypnotizes her to serve him. Much later, as they are being driven in a taxi, Homer and Keiko share a kiss, until they are two blocks close to where the building is. As soon as they walk to the building while following a rolling cloud to it, they go in and see that everybody in the building is turned into glass, they wonder where Burnstone and his captives and right-hand man are, until Homer hears Janet's voice, and he tells her, so, they take the elevator. Meanwhile, Burnstone is watching through a magic computer and laughs about them coming to him. Once they reach there, they are surprised to see he had been using his computer, but Keiko is even more surprised (and angry) to see Yolanda working for him. So, they must do something to turn her back to good. Keiko wakes Yolanda from her hypnosis and Homer shoots a rock at the glass pole. Burnstone, trying to make things worse for his captives by making more glass ropes, notices that Yolanda is back to good and stops serving him. So, the battle begins. Keiko fights with Pat Nat Bratt and Burnstone tries to turn Homer into glass, but Homer makes him aim for the ropes, which causes them to vanish and free G.E.D. and the guys. At the same time, a crew of camera men in a plane is filming the battle, which Homer's parents watch on TV. They shout for Homer to win, although Simone thinks it is dangerous and worries for him. Homer and his camper friends are fighting with Burnstone and his right-hand-man. While most of the campers are still camping, G.E.D. is knocked over the edge of the roof, and holds on until Keiko and Homer save him. Burnstone charges into Keiko to try to knock her off, but Homer pushes her out of the way, and gets knocked off. However, he holds on and hangs from one part of the parapet to another, and Keiko saves him. During the battle Homer reveals that it was a big deal of wrong to age his parents too much and kill Janet just for being against him. For that, as Burnstone begins to turn Keiko into glass, Homer fights over it until he manages to make the wand face towards him and Burnstone accidentally turns himself into glass. As Pat Nat Bratt worriedly begs him to change back, Homer breaks the wand and the glass Burnstone shatters into pieces. At that time, Simeon and Simone go back to the proper old ages, still old, but a little younger, and lose the need for canes, every glass-turned sculpture turns back into real people and animals. Once things go back to good, Keiko, G.E.D., Yolanda and the campers cheer for Homer (and the former campers apologize to Homer for teasing him, and so do Simeon and Simone, who are still watching it on the TV. Homer and Keiko get engaged. A week later, Homer and Keiko get married and, much later, they both move in to Burnstone's old apartment. One year later, Homer and Keiko have two twin fox kits, and they name the male Homer Jr. (after his father), and then they name the female Heather. Simeon and Simone become happy for Homer for being a hero and for making them grandparents. CHARACTERS: 'Homer Michaels-''' an anthropomorphic fennec fox and the protagonist. He is chubby and hurt for it by most people his age. He intends to make his parents proud by becoming a hero. As a kit, his outfit consists of a green long-sleeved, button shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. But as an adult, it consists of a black sweatshirt with a blue stripe parallel to each sleeve, and a pair of black sweatpants with a red stripe down each side of the legs. His goal is to be liked by the other boys he went to camp with as a kit for who he is inside. 'Keiko Sam-' an anthropomorphic red fox and the deuteragonist. She loves nature, and loves Homer for being a part of that. She is a sweet fox. As a kit, she wears a red ribbon, a yellow sleeveless dress and green long johns, but as an adult, she wears a light blue T-shirt, a purple skirt, and a pair of pink gloves. 'Burnstone-' a human sorcerer and the main antagonist (and villain). He is Homer’s worst arch-nemesis and is determined to take over the world. But to do that, he plans to turn all animals into glass so that the world will consist only of human beings. He is bald and always orders his bald head colored in marker, a platinum-blond beard, a red-yellow-and-black robe (like the bands of a coral snake), a pair of red gloves and a pair of brown shoes. But he meets his end when Homer makes him accidentally turn himself into glass while trying to do that to Keiko, and as his right-hand man tries to turn him back, Homer breaks the wand, causing him to shatter and turn things back to normal. 'Janet-' a short-sized wolf friend of Keiko’s. She is a former servant of Burnstone. Her outfit consists of an orange sleeveless dress and black shoes, and a blue wig. 'Simeon Michaels-' Homer’s father. He wears olive-green slacks, a black shirt, and black shoes when Homer is a kit, but when Simeon is old, he wears a blue shirt, gray slacks, and his feet are bare. 'Simone Michaels-' Homer’s mother. She wears a purple dress when Homer is a kit. But when Simone is old, she wears a celadon-green dress. 'Pat Nat Bratt-' Burnstone's right-hand man. 'Yolanda Rose-' a Canadian human girl and one of only two human friends of Homer and Keiko, though during the capture, she is too scared of transformation, so she briefly becomes a traitor until the spell is broken. She also does not like to sing. Her hair is naturally platinum blonde. As a child, her outfit consists of a pinkish-purple shirt and an indigo skirt, green toe socks and a pair of sandals. But as an adult, her outfit is just an olive-green dress, her hair being dyed cyan, pantyhose, and red high-heeled shoes. '''Garth Emmet Daniels, the other one of Homer’s and Keiko’s human allies (the other being Yolanda), and one of Homer’s fellow campers. He is the only male camper at Homer’s age to befriend him. He is African-American, and as a child, his outfit consists of just a green T-shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans and black shoes, and he has cornrows. But as an adult, he wears an orange shirt, blue sweat pants and black sandals, and, again, he has cornrows. Mr. Shepherd-''' Homer’s camp counselor with a German accent. He is a panther who is wearing just a scout uniform and brown boots. 'Heather & Homer Jr.-' Homer & Keiko’s baby twins at the end of the story. Homer Jr. gets most of his looks from his mother, and Heather gets most of hers from her father. 'The (Former) Boy Campers- '''A bunch of boys at the camp Homer went to as a kid. They make fun of Homer for being fat (even when he grows up) and criticize Keiko for liking him, and expect her to replace him for a fitter boy. They, however, feel sorry and apologize to Homer after he saves them. SONGS: 1. '"The Most Heroic Son in the Future"- Simeon & Simone 2. "'[[More Important Is Indoors of the Heart|'More Important Is Indoors of the Heart]]"- Young Homer, G.E.D. & Mr. Shepherd 3. "Wonderful, Beautiful Summer"- 'Young Keiko 4. '"Fate in the Late 2000s"- 'Burnstone, Pat Nat Bratt, Burnstone's Glass Clones 5. '"Fulfill Your Wishes"- '''Young Homer, Teenaged Homer, Homer, Simeon & Simone 6. "I'm Just Glad We're United Again"- '''Adult Homer & Adult Keiko 7. '''"The Double Blessing"- '''Adult Homer & Adult Keiko See Also: The Script Category:Script-Written Projects Category:Musical Projects